plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laser Bean
For other versions, see Laser Bean (disambiguation). :For other usages of Beans, see Beans. Laser Bean is the first plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Every 3 seconds, it will fire a blue laser beam down the entire lane it's in, dealing 2 normal damage shots worth of damage to every zombie. The beam cannot be blocked or reflected, but it does not hurt enemies protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow. Origins This plant's name is a portmanteau of "laser beam," a light emmited through a process of optical amplification and "bean," the type of plant that this plant is based on. Its red cape costume is a reference to Superman. Coincedentally, they both shoot lasers out of their eyes. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Laser Bean fires a powerful laser blast from its mouth, dealing 90 normal damage shots to all zombies in the lane. Costumed It shoots a red laser that deals 135 normal damage shots. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' In Adventure Mode Fires a laser that deals damage to all enemies on target's row with a chance to stun them. Strategies Because of its ability to damage all enemies in a lane regardless of zombie density, Laser Bean specializes in cleaning up large clusters of weaker enemies such as Camel Zombies, Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Compared to other area-of-effect plants, Laser Bean trades a noticeable amount of firepower for increased reliability - while it only deals as much damage as a Peashooter, its attack has unlimited range unlike Fume-shroom, does not interfere with ice-based plants like Snapdragon, and cannot be reflected like A.K.E.E. and Melon-pult. The low firepower output for a plant that costs 200 sun also means that Laser Bean will have trouble against more powerful enemies, as well as ambushes that can spawn zombies close to the player's defense line. Laser Bean is effective against zombies that attempt to shield themselves by blocking or reflecting projectiles, such as Barrel Roller Zombies, Jester Zombies and Excavator Zombies. It is also a useful plant in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages as a tool for clearing tombstones, as well as in Frostbite Caves to quickly destroy frozen blocks and neutralize Troglobites attempting to push them. In Endless Zones, Laser Bean can be used to deter zombies at lower levels, as it might take up to a few dozen levels before the player can obtain a more powerful offensive option. Laser Bean should be replaced if the player wishes to go to higher levels however, as even Buckethead Zombies can pose serious threats to Laser Bean. Laser Bean's Plant Food ability can simulate an ability identical to how Jalapeno chars the zombies. This gives it limited use against attacking multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses. However, unlike Jalapeno, it can kill airborne Imps with its Plant Food ability and is very comparable to Citron's ability, except it is more ideal for crowd control as the ability does not stop at zombies which can take more than one instant kill's worth of damage while Citron's power ends when it meets machine zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie, or Gargantuars, leaving a chance to the other zombies to charge forward. Gallery Trivia General *Its Plant Food ability is likely a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme and also resembles one of Dr. Zomboss's attacks in the Nintendo DS exclusive minigame Air Raid from Plants vs. Zombies. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the Far Future teaser Piñata Parties, Laser Bean attacked more frequently, but its Plant Food effect dealt only 30 NDS in its lane. *When watering it in the Zen Garden, Laser Bean looks like it only has a row of teeth in the upper part of its mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used, two rows of teeth can be seen. *Laser Bean is among the four plants to have a range of an entire lane, with the other three being Jalapeno, Hurrikale and Perfume-shroom. *In its almanac entry, it says the phrase "horribly right", which is a pun of "horribly wrong." Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *Its laser does 1.5 normal damage shots instead of 2. See also *Fume-shroom *Bloomerang *Super Bean es:Frijol láser ru:Лазерный Боб Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online gem premium plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Tier 2 plants